V is for Victory
by ginny411
Summary: Rose and Klaine return not only to drive Sherlock insane but also to solve and uncompleted case involving the most un-peaceful tour guide ever.
1. Chapter 1

V for Victory:

"For gawd's sake, just get me a glass of milk." Cried Holmes wiping off his shirt.

Watson sniggered watching his friend cussing the waiter out under his breath.

"It's not his fault Holmes, the boat hit the dock and made his hand slip on your tea." He laughed.

Holmes sniffed. "I doubt the boat hit the dock the _other _two times."

Watson laughed again. "Ah well, we'll be off the boat in a few minutes and you'll have waiters that won't pour drinks all over you."

"It's New York. Do you actually expect anything better than this in America?" he demanded. "With _Americans?"_

Watson rolled his eyes but didn't reply.

"Why are we here again?"grumbled Holmes taking a sip of his new cup of milk.

"I'm on a researching trip Holmes." Watson said. "It's called 'V for Victory: The history of peace.' For god's sake don't complain, you're the one who said you wanted to come along."

"I change my mind."

"I'm afraid it's too late." Said another voice. Holmes looked up to see a tall, well groomed gentleman in a spotless white uniform.

"We've just docked I'm afraid." The captain said. "Are you really the Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes, I am Sherlock Holmes." Holmes said startled.

"Really? I thought your stories were just that. Stories. Well, wait until I tell people Mr. Holmes is a real detective!" he exclaimed walking away.

Holmes looked surprised. "What does he mean my cases are just stories?"

Watson hesitated. "Apparently the Americans think that you're a made up fictional character who solves impossible cases. They don't actually think you're a real life person."

Holmes face was so funny; it was everything I could do not to laugh.

_Rose and Klaine:_

"I cannot believe we had to go on this freaking trip!" sighed Rose. "I don't even like history that much."

"But we did get to fly on a private plane, get to go to a hotel that finally has a good heated pool, a room where room service means 5 course meals, and go shopping in the greatest stores in New York!" Klaine said admiring a new shirt in the bathroom mirror. "We're not even using _our _money. I'm soooo glad I bought that pop-tart box and won that trip."

"I know, it's been awesome, but the only depressing part is we have to _learn_ at the same time." Rose replied. "And during summer vacation too."

"Oh cheer up." Klaine said. "It's only like, two hours."

Rose moaned and fell on the bed. "They better have some pretty darn good food."

_**A/N: :D Rose and Klaine are BACK! YAY! NEW STORY! I've planned new tortures and laughs for you guys with Holmes and Watson. **_


	2. Chapter 2

The girl stood in front of the changing room frowning at her reflection. She had long dark hair, bright alert eyes that darted nervously around. She looked tired but she at least managed to get rid of the dark circles under her eyes with some make-up. A boy, about 16 sat behind her draped elegantly over his seat, was texting without looking up from his phone.

"Five minutes until it starts." Said the boys bored voice behind her.

"Salver, will you please shut up?" She growled.

The boy Salver rolled his eyes. "Um, what if I say, no?"

"Do you know what the world 'salver' means?" she growled at him. Not waiting for an answer she continued. "Salver is a flat tray of silver or other metal used for carrying or serving glasses, cups and dishes at table or for the presenting of a letter or card by a servant."

"Wow, you're a walking dictionary." He laughed. "Tell me, what does 'You're an idiot' mean?"

"My point," she said ignoring him. "Is that you carry things. You carry out my tasks and things I need done that I can't do myself."

"I'm hardly a servant." He drawled.

"That's what you're getting paid for." She snapped. "Don't make me regret hiring you otherwise I'll hire a higher assassin to kill you. Like myself."

"You're too lazy to actually kill anybody."

"You'd be surprised." She muttered under her breath.

"Salver looked at his watch. "Oh, it's time to go on."

She picked up her name tag and pinned it neatly on her suit. It read:

"Hello my name is: Virginia."

_**Rose and Klaine:**_

"How much longer?" asked Klaine looking at the tour sheet.

"About thirty seconds." Yawned Rose. In her opinion, it was too early to get up for a speech about peace and war.

Rose looked around sighing and felt her eyes widen. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "Look who it is!"

Klaine looked up from her pamphlet and smiled. "Oh, this just made everything a lot more interesting.

Neither of the girls said it, but both were grinning ear to ear as they looked at their poor defenseless victims.

_**Holmes and Watson:**_

Holmes felt them before he saw them.

"OOF!" he felt all of the air inside of him escapes from his lungs as a mass of girl hit him squealing at the top of her lungs,

"OH MY GAWD, SHERRY I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE EVEN HERE!"

Watson stared at the girls with realization before grinning widely.

"K-Klaine?" Sherlock said as he gasped for air. "Rose?"

"YEP!" Rose didn't even notice all the people staring at them from around the room.

"Why are you two here?" asked Watson.

"We could ask you two the same thing." Klaine replied. "But to answer your question, I won a trip to New York from a Pop-tart box."

"Pop-tart…?"

"Yeah, sounds weird, but oh well. So why are you guys here?"

"I'm here to listen to the speech and to study some subjects from World War Two. Holmes is here because he didn't have anything else better to do."

"What lies!" sniffed Holmes. "I had some cases but wanted a break…" he cut off as an official looking lady walked up.

"Could you please find a seat?" she asked. "We are just about to begin and…" she lowered her voice. "You've been causing quite a scene over here. Please, no screaming unless somebody is actually in trouble Mr. Holmes."

Both girls giggled and ran back to their seats, dragging Watson with them. Holmes was about to apologize but froze when he looked at her nametag.

"Virginia…" he hissed.

"We wouldn't want a scene now, would we Mr. Holmes?" she said it in a voice that only he could hear.

_**A/N: Poo. Dad wouldn't let me write the next chapter tonight. :( Sadness. And it was going to be filled with hot guys in swimsuits! :O shame… I don't get why dad rolled his eyes when I said that too! Who doesn't like… well, I'll ruin it but yep, I'm going to make this interesting. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holmes**_

"I'm telling you, the speaker is a murderer!" hissed Holmes to the others.

"And I'm Mary Popping." Said Rose. "Just because she has the same _name_ it doesn't mean she's the same person."

"Virginia isn't a common name." Holmes insisted. "She's about the same age, her hairs the same color…"

He was cut off by Watson's snort. "They don't give teenager girls speaking jobs at such important events. Stop being so paranoid."

Sherlock leaned back in his chair fuming. He knew he was right. Maybe they didn't see it but he did. That "_women" _up there, talking about how important peace was, was a liar and a murderer. She probably didn't give two cents about peace either. The question was why on earth did she come to America?

"…The V for Victory sign can also be an insult depending on which country you're in. It is equivalent to what we call, 'The Finger'…"

There was a rumble of laughter as she said a polite joke, making wild hand motions. It sickened Holmes to think how easily she could fool people into thinking she was so innocent and carefree.

_**Salver**_

Salver watched from side of the stage. He was quite bored and nobody was texting him back.

"_Their probably dead." _He thought smiling to himself. Oh well, he had more people he was willing to use.

Looking over the crowd he stopped and looked at a young girl. She was rather pretty. Even from this distance he could see her hazel eyes. It was a shame that she might believe the eagle nosed guy sitting next to her; he would have to kill her.

He sighed as he felt his phone vibrate. It was also a shame he was going to have to kill all his men now because he was in a very bad mood.

He took the bomb out of his pocket. At least they'd go out with a bang…

_**Virginia:**_

"Thank you for your time to learn with us today." She finished her pretty little speech. "Refreshments will be served in the main lobby."

She glanced up at the ceiling to see if the hobo Salver had started with his plan yet. No, not yet. He was staring at that girl beside Holmes. Oh, what was her name? _Rose._ Yes that was it. She smiled making up a small poem in her mind.

_Roses are red: Violets are blue_

_Sugar is sweet: But not for you_

_The roses are wilting: The violets are dead_

_The sugar bowls empty: so is your head._

Hm, could she make up a poem with the name _Klaine _in it? She couldn't think of one at the moment. She'd work on it later. Right now she had to leave before the main event took place.

_Clocks don't care if you don't sleep tight…_

She walked past several men who congratulated her. She ignored them.

_Clocks don't care if you toss at night…_

Holmes was starting for her now. She ignored him too. He was no threat at the moment.

_The same old verse, the same old song, what could be worse than…_

_Tick-Tock?_

_**Watson:**_

"Does anybody else here that annoying sound?" demanded Watson.

"What sound I don't hear a sound." Said Klaine. She looked annoyed for she had been interrupted in the middle of her story about space unicorns and burritos.

"I hear it too." Sherlock had returned by their side.

Rose giggled. "Hey that reminds me of a video I watched recently."

"What video?" asked Holmes?

"Snape, snape, Severus Snape, Snape, Snape, Severus Snape…" she began singing.

"Dumbledore!" said Klaine, joining her sister.

Watson and Holmes stared at them until one of the girls randomly pulled something out of her bag saying, "I found the source of the ticking noise! It's a pipe bomb!"

"Yay!" both girls cried in unison.

"It is a pipe bomb!" yelled Watson.

Rose looked at the thing in her hand. She was horrified to actually find a bomb in her hand, ticking down until it erupted.

_Boom._

_**A/N: :( bleh, sick day. Oh well, at least it's a three day weekend. :) Anyways I'm sorry I've been a bum. I've been busy at school with exit exams and all the junk. But now I don't have to study anymore I can keep writing without delays from studying. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rose:**_

Rose would have lost her hand had a boy wouldn't have knocked it out of her hands.

_Boom._

The room exploded into chaos. There was the smell of smoke and a fire was starting in the crater in the floor. Screaming followed as there was a mad rush for the door.

"Move!" Ordered Holmes to the stunned girls. "We have to get out of here."

"Nah!" said Klaine sarcastically. "We want to burn to death."

"Has anybody noticed," Rose said, "That this is the second building we're setting on fire?"

They were all running towards the exit when Rose saw a small child in a corner, screaming as the flames were moving closer.

"Wait!" she ran towards him.

"What are you doing?" cried Holmes trying to grab her. "You're going to die if you go back!"

Rose scooped up the child and ran back towards her group. "I'm coming!"

Klaine screamed. "Watch out!"

Rose jumped back just as a huge pile of burning rubble fell out of the ceiling and in-between her and her sister.

She found an opening in the rubble and passed the child over to safety.

"I'll find another way!" she cried over all the crashing. "I can find another way. Maybe a window."

"If you die, I'm going to kill you!" cried Holmes.

Rose turned away, coughing and covering her mouth with her shirt, trying not to breath in the smoke. It took her twenty seconds to see a way out, but the window was burning. Yanking a smoking curtain off the side, she wrapped it around herself, and jumped through it, feeling the heat engulf her.

_**Virginia:**_

"Oh my gosh, her face was like, '_Whoa, there's a bomb in my hand!'_"

Salver was laughing while he told Virginia what happened.

Virginia was watching the news, listening to new reporter talk about what was happening in downtown.

"But you didn't kill them." She finally said.

Salvers face feel. "No… but-"

Virginia turned around and threw a dagger, hitting it into his shoulder.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Salver yanked it out, and blood starting soaking through his shirt.

"I expected better Salver." She said turning back to the screen. "I could have done better. Next time you fail I'm going to kill you understand?"

Salver clenched his teeth and glared at her back.

"Good boy. Now go fix up your shoulder."

_**Rose:**_

Her back was burning. She was screaming as loud as she could and nobody could help her…

Suddenly she felt hands grab her, sweet cool water was spraying her back, her face, putting out the fire that had been burning her aloud.

As the now drenched curtain was pulled off, emergencies workers were pulling her to ambulances, flinging questions at her like bullets, making her head spin. She only realized a few things. One, somebody was giving her oxygen in some mask thing, two, she had saved a life, three, she was blissfully alive.

_**Klaine:**_

At first Klaine wasn't allowed to touch her sister. Her back was too sensitive to touch. It was a 1st degree burn, which was good because it could heal without scaring. After a couple days visits to the hospital Rose was released to go back to her hotel. Klaine had been answering her cell phone about worried relatives who had seen the news report.

"So, how does it feel to be a hero?" asked Holmes.

Rose sighed as Watson helped put aloe on her back to make the burning feeling stop.

"Good that I helped the kid, and also painful."

Klaine burst into tears for the umpteenth time. "If you would have died I would have been so sad, and what on earth would I do without you! Why did you act so stupid and scared me?"

"I'm sorry." Rose sighed.

Sherlock sniffed. "I told you that Virginia girl was there. This is all her fault."

Watson rolled his eyes. "Fine, you were right, happy?"

"No. Not until she's behind bars."

"Oh gosh, rewind the T.V., what did that lady say?" Klaine said pointing at the screen.

Watson picked up the remote and rewind it back.

"… The tour guide and speaker, Miss. Ginny Smith, says she saw a very suspicious man who had delayed her speech early in her show. She says that she saw him pull a strange object out of his bag seconds before the suspected terrorist attack. The gentleman is a man who traveled over from England, under the name, Sherlock Holmes."

_**A/N: Hey, sorry, sorry, sorry, oh I give up. Anyways, I'm a slow girl. When I was looking up different types of burns, I typed in third degree into Google and OMG AAAAAHHHHH my eyes D: It was so gross and ugh… **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salver:**_

Salver watched the news cast again and again. The girl with the hazel eyes was being shown on the screen being loaded into an ambulance. He sighed sadly. She was pretty. Salver was almost relieved she was alive. Well, he had been the one to slap the bomb out of one of the two girl's hands.

It had been awhile after the incident. Virginia was locked in her room as usual, trying to come up with another plan to murder that detective again, barely eating and never sleeping. The knife wound she had given him had healed although it did ache now and then.

Sighing he leaned back in the chair. He continued to stare at the girl. He hadn't even learned her name… He sat up in attention when the news suddenly told him the address in which they were staying at. He snatched up some paper and wrote it down.

_**Rose:**_

"Does he _ever_ eat?"

Watson, Rose, and Klaine were sitting at the dinner table. Holmes on the other hand was sitting in his arm chair, staring at a tape of what had been going on inside the building before the bomb and observing anyone had been walking past them.

"No, not unless you hog tie him and stuff it down his throat." Watson said sampling Mrs. Hudson's famous pot pie (Which she sent to them after she heard what had happened).

Rose leaned back in her chair. She was bored. She had played (and won) all the video games in the house twice, there was no excitement, she wasn't aloud out of the house, and Sherlock wouldn't respond to their pranks any more.

"She keeps walking…" she heard Holmes say. "She keeps walking… but it must be her…"

"For the _last time," _Watson said. "That is _not _the Virginia from England. Look," he said pointing at the screen. "She doesn't even come within two feet of you; she barely even looks at you. Her figure and face are far too old to be a teenager's face either."

"She could have used make up and a disguise kit." Holmes said. "And I know she did not put the bomb into the bag but if not her than whom?"

As Holmes and Watson argued about the guide women the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Rose getting up from the table.

She thumped down the stairs kicking up as much dust as she could. Stupid place anywhere was better than here.

She opened the door and was surprised to see a boy about her age.

"Um…" he looked shyly at her. "Hi. Are you Rose?"

"Yes.." she looked suspiciously at him. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, from the news." He replied. "My name's Salver. I was the guy who hit the bomb out of your hand."

"Well thanks, saved my hand and my life by doing that." She said.

"Yeah." He said smiling slightly. "So, um, see you around then?"

To Rose's surprise he turned and walked away pretty fast, like he didn't want to be seen by anyone else.

_**A/N: Yeah, This chapter is pretty short, all of them usually are. Anyway, I'm beginning to write again so I'll get this done. Coming up with more ideas. R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Salver:**_

"Stupid!"

Salver gritted his teeth and rubbed his knuckles which he just bruised on the nearest wall.

"Stupid!" he repeated then slammed his other his knuckle into a lamp post.

"No, I just had to act so stupid! I'm the guy who knocked the bomb out of your hands. I bet I sounded so stupid!"

The pain in both of his hands sobered him up enough to stop by the hospital on the way back to HQ. After they were bandaged he continued back to Virginia and another day of misery. At least he knew the girls name now. Rose…

Maybe he'd send her something later…

He was still daydreaming when he walked into the apartment and Virginia spotted him.

"What's up with you space brains?" she asked glancing over one of her many books. "You savor another street fight victory? You looked like you hurt your hands pretty bad."

"Yeah, sure." He replied before disappearing into his room.

Liked he'd tell her that he liked his supposed to be victim. That would get him killed for sure. Well, that and the fact that Virginia, no matter how violent and disturbed, was his girlfriend.

_**Rose:**_

Bemused Rose shut the door. What had _that _been all about?

"Who was that?" Holmes called down from the room above.

"Nobody, just some guy asking if we had found God yet." She lied.

"Oh. Well I hope you were polite to the man." Watson said. "They're just doing their jobs and people treat them like dirt."

"I was polite don't worry."

Rose didn't know exactly why she had lied about the boy. Maybe it was the way he acted like he didn't want to be seen. Probably. It wasn't like she was covering up a murder or anything. Then again, he was rather odd.

"It's not like he's a threat or anything." She grumbled to herself.

_**Holmes:**_

"… Yes Mrs. Hudson, I understand that you don't like it when people shoot your windows but the fact I wasn't even there…"

He sighed as he listened to Mrs. Hudson threaten to throw him out of the apartment for the hundredth time.

"I swear, if it wasn't for Doctor Watson I'd have you out on the streets by now!" came her sharp cry. "Bullets and death threats every day of the week. And here I thought I'd actually get some peace with you gone over to America but no…"

"Mrs. Hudson," Holmes said cutting her off, "I'm afraid I can't hear you clearly. We appear to be breaking up."

"Don't you pull that stunt on me Mr. Holmes-"But Holmes had already hung up on her. He sighed and lay back in his arm chair rubbing his temples.

"What now?" asked Watson noticing his friend.

"Oh, another broken window, you know how upset Mrs. Hudson gets…"

"That is the understatement of the year Holmes."

Holmes barked a laugh before taking an Advil.

"Oh Watson, I hope you don't mind but I'll need your help on a little errand tonight."

"Errand?"

Holmes didn't answer but took a swig of tea.

"Holmes…"

"You'll find written instructions on your bed."

Suddenly Rose and Klaine looked up.

"Hey, if you're going somewhere we want to come too!" declared Rose.

"Not this time girls. Next time you can but not this time."

"But I'm _bored!_"

"If I buy you tickets to an American Rock Concert will you be quiet?" Holmes snapped.

"Maybe… What kind of Concert?"

_**A/N: bleh bleh bleh, I'm such a romantic person especially after having a boyfriend. I could actually write a whole other story on what's been going on there. Let's just say that there was an 'email' and his mom saw and we've been having trouble seeing each other lately. Maybe I will write another story just on that… In Fanfic. Form of course. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sherlock:**_

"Can't you two ever stay home like good children?" demanded Holmes

"No." Rose replied following after him in her new boy disguise. "In fact, this is our revenge for you almost getting us to go to that crappy concert."

"I thought all girls like Justin Bieber." Holmes snapped.

"Eww, no way!" Klaine said wrinkling her nose. "When we were kidnapped we were forced to listen him and it was _horrible!_ You have no idea how happy I was to get home to listen to some _real _music."

"Whatever…" grumbled Holmes.

"Where did you get those tickets anyways?" asked Watson.

"Oh, I participated in a radio game thing and I won. It wasn't quite worth it when I won those though."

"Do you like his music Holmes?" ask Rose

Holmes chocked his water bottle and was thumped on the back by Watson.

"Of course not!" he sputtered

"Then why did you keep the tickets to the concert?"

"I was going to sell them on EBay…"

"Sure you were." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"_Anyways_," Homes growled. "You two will stand here as back up or some sort of props while Watson and I-"

"No way!" Rose protested.

"I am not back up or a prop."

"Well too bad you are today. Hey, I'll buy you anything you want after this if you'll just work with me here ok?"

"Anything?"

"That's what I said."

"A whole plush toy collection completes with all the DVD's, clothes, and accessories?"

Holmes sputtered then swallowed. "Fine."

Klaine spoke up "A giant T.V. with a new Xbox and giant speakers."

"Fine…"

"YES!"

Watson laughed after Holmes and he were out of earshot of the girls. "Holmes, your wallets going to suffer for a long time."

"Don't remind me."

"So what is this plan of yours that you have? And why did you dress me up like some hook nosed fat hobo with the tightest jeans?"

"Because that's who you're going to replace tonight."

"A hook nosed fat hobo in tight jeans?"

"His name is Heath but is called Goon." Holmes replied ignoring his last comment. "I'm his buddy Gerald."

"So why are we dressed like two ho-"

"Because we are going to break into Virginia's headquarters to find out what she's planning. I already knocked out the original Goon and Gerald so we can walk in without getting too much attention."

"You're crazy" Watson said. "If Virginia is actually here wouldn't she recognize us? If what you say is true she seems pretty hell bent on trying to kill us. She'll be able to see our faces a mile away."

"She'll be so bent on finding us Watson she won't look at us closely. From my nightly observations she seems to pace in her bedroom constantly not bothering to address anybody directly."

"Alright then but what if somebody else realizes that we aren't these cronies of hers?"

"Good lord Watson you worry too much."

"Arguing again?" a voice said above them.

_**Salver:**_

Salver glanced out the window at the commotion down below. He sighed seeing Goon and Gerald.

"Arguing again?"

The two men jumped and looked up at him.

"Not only that your late again." He growled down at them. "Next time you cause uproar out there and draw attention to yourselves, I'll shoot you."

"Yes sir…" he heard them both say.

"Now get your butts in here, were moving out tonight."

Goon glanced at Gerald before they entered the building.

"Honestly…" Salver sighed closing the window. He closed the envelope he had just finished addressing and handed it to another man. "If you dent this you die. Now go and deliver this. I expect you back before eleven."

_**Rose:**_

Rose and Klaine had gotten bored waiting so they went home. It was ten in the afternoon the next day and Watson and Holmes still hadn't returned.

"I wonder what they're doing." Klaine asked aloud.

"Who knows?" Rose said killing another zombie on the T.V. "Hopefully there buying a larger T.V. this one sucks."

They heard the mail slot open and close.

"I'll get it." Declared Rose. She got up and raced down the stairs. She picked up the huge stack and started flipping through Holmes' mail.

"Hm, bill, bill, a letter for me, bill, Mycroft…" she said then stopped. "Letter for me?" She flipped back a few letters and saw her name written on an envelope. She ripped the top open and stared at what was inside.

It wasn't a mirror but it was definitely her looking back up at her. She was smiling a half smile her eyes shining with her usual energy. It might only have gone down to her shoulders but the drawing was like a black and white photograph. The artist signature read in cursive "Salver".

Rose jumped when somebody knocked on the door.

"Open up, It's Holmes!"

Rose slid the picture back into the envelope before she opened the door.

_**A/N: I had a panic attack while writing this. I tried to Ctrl + I for italic but suddenly the whole page went blank. I flipped because I hadn't saved then but turns out I hit a wrong key and brought up a new page. :3 Details about Holmes and Watson night adventure next chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Holmes **_

Holmes flopped into an arm chair and sighed. He lit his pipe and smoked it for a few minutes as though calming his nerves. Watson face was completely white as he sat down and helped himself to a tall glass of whiskey.

"So?" demanded Klaine. "What happened? You two look like you've seen a ghost!"

Holmes shook his head and sighed. "I'm just glad I made you girls stay home last night." He got up and took the glass of whiskey from Watson ("HEY!" Watson cried) and drained it before handing it back.

"Why?" Klaine asked. She sat in front of Holmes.

"That was not stuff for little kids like you to see. It was horrible… I'm scared for life!"

"What happened!" cried the ever curious Klaine. "I demand that you tell me or else I'll make sure that I'll hide your cocaine and your pipe and everything else of yours until you do."

"If you do don't bother returning the cocaine…" said Watson still upset with Holmes for stealing his Whiskey.

"Sit down and I'll tell you what happened." said Holmes sighing and sitting back in his chair.

"Can I put something back into my room before you start?" asked Rose who was still gripping her letter behind her back.

"Alright but hurry up."

Rose hurried up the stairs and quickly, but carefully, hid her new picture in the bottom of her suitcase. Then she went downstairs to hear the story.

"Well…. Let's see where to start…? Ah, yes. Watson and I were taken into the building without any body getting suspicious at all. I was a good start. There was a boy there. In the darkness in the building I couldn't quite make out his features but you could tell that his was angered even sad.

'Hurry up you two!' the boy snapped. 'Your twenty minutes late and Virginia is not happy!'

I gave Watson a look of triumph at this point and Watson shot me a 'shut up were going to be lucky if we get out of here alive' look.

We were led to a room where a girl in a black skirt, fishnets, and high heels with a black low cut shirt and a jacket was waiting. This was Virginia and like the boy had said, she was not pleased.

'Where the hell have you two been?' she demanded but before either of us could say a word she continued. 'There are a couple of news reporters that have been giving us trouble lately. They've been snooping around area and found quite a few things out about us. There now a threat and tonight is the night we find and get rid of them.'"

Watson shuddered in his chair. Holmes noticed and stopped his story to say "If you would like to go Watson you can, you must be very tired."

Watson gladly left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Now," continued Holmes. "At this point Watson and I gave each other a look of uneasiness. Virginia laughed and walked closer.

'Don't worry, this time will be the quick way.' She announced. 'A quick shot to the head for both of them. I already did some research on them both. There not well known at all, just a couple wanna-bes looking for something big to report to make it big or something. No family for either except a couple very distant ones.'

She then snapped at the boy to get our guns loaded and to take a few other men out to do the dirty work.

'It's going to be quick because I don't want to spend all night waiting for a report.' Virginia had said before leaving.

Well, the boy did what he was told but not without some colorful language. We were told to leave with a whole group of thugs. As you imagine Watson and I were still trying to find a way to escape this whole mess when the group of thugs found the reporters and well…"

Holmes trailed off and shivered. He grabbed another glass of whiskey. "Watson and I escaped after it had happened and if anything was a blessing escaping from the clean-up job. All that I can say is that a few reporters are going to be missing tomorrow…"

There was complete silence in the room after that.

After a while Klaine spoke up. "Did you try to help them though…?"

Holmes looked down. "They were ahead of us when they rounded the corner. It was too fast as well."

"Oh…"

There was a knock and then a maid came in. "Who's Pokémon complete collection is this?" she asked as several more maids behind her trailed in carrying stuffed animals, trading cards, dvd collection and several more bits and bobs.

_**Salver**_

Although Salver hadn't gone out on the trip the night before for the first time he felt sick after hearing the people were dead.

Virginia had laughed and sat in a chair. "Finally, you do something right and on time. It's a novelty." She glanced up at Salver and frowned. "What's with the book, I didn't know you like the read."

"Oh, it's Edger Allen Poe." He said flashing the cover at her.

"Poetry…? That's strange of you." She said slightly puzzled. "Lend me it later; I love "_The Raven"_."

"O.K." Salver sighed and walked into his bedroom to study. After a while he called one of the men up and handed him a package. "Same address as last time and even faster then before."

_**A/N: Sorry for such a dark chapter. Sorry for all the long stretches of time in-between each chapter. With worrying about stupid school, taking care of mentally disabled grandmother, dying for sleep, boyfriend issues (Not arguing or anything but some other stuff) then there was Christmas, and my parents are leaving tomorrow for some out of state thing. That and my sister is made me sick of the words "Fan Fiction"… Her account is Nicetwin123. Rose Silver Pen I hope you satisfied for now, Next chapter you get your next gift. :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Rose:**_

"Another one?" Rose thought as she signed for the small package from a man at the door. Closing the door she resisted the temptation to shake it to figure out what was inside.

Rose had been left alone in the house with only the house keeper. Everybody had somehow dragged themselves out of bed to go early shopping and Rose had been the only one too stubborn to wake up.

"No!" she shouted at the door. "I want to sleep until noon before I have to do anything like move! Or until I get hungry whatever comes first."

Now she was looking at the box in interest. She tried to put Holmes deduction skills to work that he had been trying to teach them but the only thing she discovered was that there was no return address and the person had paid for the package so she wouldn't have to. She went upstairs to open the box in private.

She was not disappointed. A drawing of a realistic dragon glared up at her as it sat upon its treasure, it's most valuable jewel, a ruby heart, was under one of its claws. She admired it for a minute before setting it aside. Another thing she pulled out was a copy of a complete collection of Edger Allen Poe's poems and several more added poems by several other poets and another set of collection of Eragon. After that there was an envelope. It was plain and not so decorated as most. She opened it and pulled out a poem. The sides had been decorated with furry adorable creatures with fur pattern shaped hearts that were also playing with, holding, searching for, hugging, or sitting on hearts. She started to read the poem:

_**Yesterday***_

_**Yesterday was filled**_

_**Filled with hate**_

_**Hate for others**_

_**Hate for myself**_

_**Hate for the world**_

_**Yesterday**_

_**Yesterday was filled**_

_**Filled with sadness**_

_**Sadness for death**_

_**Sadness for a broken heart**_

_**Sadness for being different**_

_**But that was yesterday**_

_**Tomorrow**_

_**Tomorrow is filled with love**_

_**Love for those we hate**_

_**Love for those who are sad**_

_**Love for those who are angry**_

_**Love for others**_

_**Love for myself**_

_**Love for the world**_

_**Love for the dead**_

_**Love for the broken hearted**_

_**Love for you**_

_**And that is what I have to look forwards to**_

_**You.**_

She stared at the paper for a while feeling a flush come over her face. She had no idea how to respond to it. She never had anybody do this for her. She couldn't say 'Hey thanks!' because there was nobody to thank, and she couldn't put it aside because even though they weren't here, it felt in a way rude. So she sat there holding it for a while before finally putting everything back into the box. She wrapped it up in clothes and hid it in her larger suitcase so it wouldn't be discovered.

_**Salver**_

Although Salver usually didn't give a second thought to his appearance usually whenever he had to walk by Rose's residence he suddenly became very self-aware and nervous. What if she didn't like all black wear? What if she thought he looked stupid? What about his hair? Was it too long? Whenever he got the chance though he would walk by hoping for a glance of her, or bump into her on his way past. But if he did what would he say to her? He had no idea and the very thought would make him break out into a sweat.

He slammed his fist into his bedroom wall. Why did he get himself into this? He shouldn't have acted on his feelings so carelessly. He was with Virginia and he would have to kill Rose sooner or later. The very thought made him sick. Why was she so different that he loved her? He was attracted to the girls that broke the rules, did it there way and he could fight with and they weren't afraid to get hurt. The ones that would end up in jail or dead. The ones that didn't care. But she wasn't like that. She was different and something was attractive about it.

Virginia suddenly walked in making him freeze but didn't move.

"What's your problem?" she asked looking over him. "Are you going to be sick? If you are don't do it on the carpet, it stains."

"I'm not sick god damn it." He growled.

"Hey, shut your mouth, I was just asking a question." She snapped. "What's your problem then? You already left a few holes in the walls from your issue whatever it is."

"Just leave me alone." He grabbed his knife and hand gun. "I'm going out and don't come looking for me. I need to hurt somebody"

"Why would I go looking for you?" Virginia sniffed as he passed. "That what the men are for."

Salver ran out of the house and down the street as fast as he could. He had to get away he just had to. He was going crazy. He wasn't himself anymore. He was so intent on his thoughts that he didn't see her until it was too late.

_Wham_

"Owch!" she cried and rubbed her head. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, get out of the way next…" he stopped when he saw who it was. Rose. "I mean… sorry?"

"Whatever, aren't you that kid who made sure I wasn't in pieces from the bomb?"

"Yeah and I'm Salver."

Her eyes widened and she stared at him for a long time in silence.

After about a minute he became nervous. "What? Do I have something on my face or something?"

"No… you sent me all that stuff."

Salver stared at her before remembering he had signed the picture. He swore inside his head. He hadn't intended for her to know who was sending her the gifts.

"You're a really good artist." She said suddenly jerking him out of his thoughts. "Where did you learn to draw like that?"

"My mother…"

"Sweet." She got up and helped Salver up. "So did you send me the package too?"

"um…"

"I'll take that as a yes then." She smiled up at him. "Thanks, your gifts are really sweet."

Salver swallowed and stared at her. She was beautiful…

"So…" he said. "Do you want to… um… hang out sometime… go somewhere…do stuff…or something."

Just then the door to her residence opened and a lady popped her head out.

"Ms. Rose, Mr. Holmes requests that you come back inside."

"Oh!" Rose looked surprised and looked back at Salver. "Yeah, maybe sometime. Here." She ripped some paper from her pocket and wrote down her cell phone number. "Text me a time and date. See ya!"

Salver felt sad when he watched her walk inside but at the same time couldn't have been happier. He spoke with her. She wanted to hang out with him! He refused to say go on a date because he didn't think she was that interested but still it was progress.

He had the highest spring in his step as he returned to his place, so happy in fact, he could have sung and danced all the way back, something he would rather die than do in public.

_**A/N: *disclaimer this poem is not mine but somebody called Iris Silverson's poem. I edited it some of it to fit the purpose but the lines were based off their poem so rightful credit to them. To see the original go to poetry/poetry/iris_silverson/yesterday-today-tomorrow:-hate-regret-love :3 sorry for being so late and never updating I've chosen sleep over most things lately. Plus I had the flu… but whateve's still sorry and I'll be updating more hopefully. I'm always up until 4 am anyways.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Salver:**_

Salver was so excited that evening that he had already picked out a place to go to with Rose. There was a small but still nice local fair that he was going to take her to. He laughed to himself imagining him giving her a giant stuffed toy or something. She had agreed to go and he was impatient to

Virginia watched Salver curiously for a while before speaking.

"What's got you so hyped up?"

"None of your business." Salver replied carefully folding up a map with the chosen site.

"I think it is my business." Virginia growled. "Who's the other girl?"

Salver froze. "What girl?"

"The one you've been seeing everyday on your 'walks'." She growled. "So who is she?"

"I'm not telling you." Salver snapped back at her. "And so what she's just a friend."

"A friend you send drawings and love poems to?" Virginia cried. "That you send gifts to behind my back. That you're going to that stupid fair with?"

Salver glared at her. "Well I wouldn't exactly call you the ideal girlfriend."

Virginia looked out raged. "What makes her so great? I'm just as good looking as her."

"Yeah but she doesn't threaten to kill me every time I walk by, or stab me in the shoulder, or throw me out windows. She's NICE Virginia."

Virginia scowled. "We'll just see how long your little 'friend' lasts after I get through with her."

"I won't let you hurt her!" Salver growled guarding the door. "You'll have to get through me first."

"Alright." Virginia pulled out her knife. "I'll get through you and I'll make you watch your friend die."

_**Rose:**_

Rose stood waiting at the fair waiting for Salver. She was worried that he had just been lying to her and that he hadn't actually meant it when he said he wanted to hang out. She started to worry how she looked too. Did she look fat? What if the light amount of perfume she put on smelled bad to him? What if he was just playing some nasty prank?

Rose saw a girl approaching and became suspicious when she saw how angry she looked. She was startled to see that it was Virginia.

"You!" Virginia said pointing at her.

"Me!" Rose replied.

Virginia pushed Rose back and she barely caught herself from falling into a game.

"What was that for?" Rose demanded.

"You tried to steal my boyfriend!" she cried and pushed Rose again.

"No I didn't what are you talking about!" Rose said pushing her back.

"Oh, getting him to send you gifts, and poems, and drawings doesn't count then!"

Rose stopped. "You mean _Salver_?"

"Yeah, Salver punk." She growled.

"He's _your _boyfriend?" Rose looked amazed before adding "Well it's no wonder he tried to cheat on you anyways. You're a total –"

"Don't even finish." Virginia growled. "Here why don't you take the slime ball anyways?"

"What are you talking about I never tried to steal him-"

But she stopped when she saw Virginia lug a body in front of her and Salver hit the ground. There was a low moan and it didn't move.

"Salver!" Rose went over and checked on him. There was a large gash on his chest and up the side of his face. He was barely awake.

"Mm… ok." Salver slurred and attempted a grin only for it to turn to a grimace.

"You know he was the one who put a bomb on you and he was the guy who's been my personal assassin and he was the one who got those guys to kill those reporters." Virginia said making sure that Rose heard every word.

Salver looked even more pained. He looked up at Rose. "I swaved… you though. Didn't 'ant you oo ie."

"I don't care he's not a bad guy. He doesn't want to be anymore." Rose snapped at Virginia. "He doesn't want to be on your side anymore. He's trying to do the right thing."

"Oh sure." Virginia rolled her eyes. "The _right _thing. What is the right thing anyways? You probably claim you do all the right things like killing my father in that fire and then coming over here to America and stealing my boyfriend!"

"You're so stupid!" Rose cried. "Nobody meant for your father to die he was to stupid to get out of the building. And I didn't try to steal Salver he choose to leave you."

"Lier!"

Rose sighed heavily and pressed her jacket on Salver's wounds to keep him from losing more blood. "You know Virginia it's not too late."

"Too late for what?"

"Too late to do the right things."

"What are you blabbering on about?" Virginia demanded although not sounding as sure.

"I'm saying you should do the right thing, stop killing, and put some of your skills to good use instead of destroying lives." Rose looked her in the eye. "This is your chance here. Holmes is planning to have you captured later tonight. If you choose to be better I can take you to him and make sure he stops hunting you or I can let him capture you and you can have life sentence in prison."

Virginia just stared at her.

"Your choose." Rose said relieved to see the Salvers bleeding had stopped although he had passed out. "What are you going to choose?"

A/N: YAY an update. And haha right on time like I promised. Well, sorta. Anyways I'm working on a new story and going to be finishing this one up soon. :3


End file.
